villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
J. Geil
J. Geil, (Centerfold in the English dub), was the son of Enya Geil and one of the mercenaries hired by Dio Brando, serving as an antagonist in the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Mugihito in the OVA, Shigeru Chiba in the drama CD, Yoshito Yasuhara in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, and Takuya Kirimoto in the anime. In the English version, he was voiced by Dave Arendash in the OVA, and Tom Fahn in the anime. Biography He once raped and killed a girl, who was the sister of Jean Pierre Polnareff. Polnareff pursued him wanting revenge, but the only thing he knew about Geil was that he had two right hands. After Polnareff joins Jotaro Kujo in his quest to find Dio, J. Geil teams up with Hol Horse, wanting to kill Polnareff personally. Hol Horse challenges Polnareff, while he covers for him. The duo seemingly kills Avdol, who saved Polnareff from Hol Horse, forcing him to run away with Kakyoin, but J. Geil decides to give chase with his stand. He attacks them in their truck, making them stop the truck and jump out. They notice that J. Geil's stand attacks from reflective surfaces, jumping from one mirror to another. The stand jumps to a kid's eye, attacking Polnareff from there, so he kicks sand in the kid and stabs the stand while he jumps to his own eye. Polnareff hears the screams of J. Geil and goes there with Kakyoin, finding an injured man lying down. As they notice that the man has a left hand, Polnareff is stabbed by a knife on his back. J. Geil then shows his face and mocks the two, calling a lot of beggars who surrounds them, so his stand can have many reflective surfaces to attack them. However, Kakyoin takes a coin and toss it to the air, making all beggars to look to it, and Polnareff kicks sand in the man where the stand was, forcing it to jump to the coin and slashing it. With J. Geil defenseless, Polnareff stabs him to death. Powers And Abilities J. Geil's stand, Hanged Man, is a stand of light. It jumps from one reflective surface to another, and attack his victim's reflection. He cannot be attacked while he is in a mirror. Because the stand is made of light, it moves at light speed. The only way to attack the stand is to hit the light. Gallery JGeil.png|J. Geil in the manga. J. Geil in the 1993 anime.png|J. Geil in the OVA. J. Geil in a hat.png J. Geil's death.png|J. Geil's demise in the OVA. Have_you_seen_a_guy_with_two_right_hands.gif jjba-stardust-crusaders-j-geil1.jpg J. Geil's end.png|J. Geil shortly before his demise in the anime. Navigation de:Centerfold Category:Rapists Category:Minion Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Starvers Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Western Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster